Tziporah's Creed
by MixedAssassin7
Summary: This is the story of Assassin's Creed told by different point of views in Assassin's Creed. The girl is my OC Tziporah Atiyeh. Romance in later chapters. Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Tziporah's**** Cr****eed**

**Tziporah**

****"No, wait! There must be another way! This one need not die."

_Still your blade from the flesh of an_ innocent.

I hear the body fall to the ground and I know it is too late. Sigh. Altaïr.

Malik, Kadar and I went up to our fellow Assassin.

"An excellent kill. Fortune favors your blade," Kadar praises.

"Not fortune, Kadar, skill," I tell him. "Though used the wrong way."

Altaïr gives me one of his famous death glares and tells Kadar,"Watch a while longer and you might learn something."

"Learn how to disregard everything the masters taught us," I say. Another glare.

"And how would you have done it?"

"I wouldn't have drawn potential attention. _I _would have followed the Creed!"

"Nothing is true. Everything is permitted. Understand these words. It matters not how we complete out task, only that it is done."

Malik stepped forward,"But that is not the way it-"

"_My way is better."_

I see Malik is holding back using his own blade to stab Altaïr. I don't blame him, the way that man has been getting into arguments on missions for the past while has been exhausting on our patience. I touch his shoulder and tell him to scout ahead. As he walks away he says to Altaïr,"Try not to dishonor us further."

I pull my hood lower on my face.

Kadar asks what our mission is, that Malik will not tell him.

"The masters believe the Templars have found something beneath the temple mound," I say.

"A treasure?"

"I do not know. All I know is that's it must be important if he wanted Altaïr _and _me on this trip."

I go and jump across the beams to Malik and lead the way up the ladder to see a Templar. I quickly put my hidden blade through the man's neck and set his body beside the column.

"There! That must be the Arch!" Kadar whispers.

"The Arch of the Coven?" Malik inquires.

"Don't be ridiculous. There's no such thing. It's just a story," Altaïr snaps.

"Then what is it?" Kadar asks. He crouches down. "Sh! Someone's coming!"

I hear a French accent that only lets me make out "before sunrise". The next sentence comes loud and clear and sets my blood to boiling:"The sooner we possess it, the sooner we can turn our attention to those jackals in Masyaf."

That son of a bitch Robert de Sable!

"Robert de Sable. His life is mine," Altaïr and I both say. We both give a glare to each other.

"No. We were told to only get the treasure and deal with Robert only if necessary." Malik scolds us like we're children. Then again we probably look like it with our fighting.

I stand with them when Altaïr says,"He stands between us and it. I'd say it's necessary."

"Discretion, Altaïr!" I say.

"You mean cowardice." Ouch. That actually hurt. Altaïr must have seen since he then said,"That man is our greatest enemy. Here we have a chance to get rid of him."

"You have already broken two tenants of our Creed. Now you would break the third," Malik nearly shouts. "Do not compromise the Brotherhood!"

"I am your superior. In both title and ability. You should know better than to question me." In a second Altaïr is on the floor with the Templars. I pull out my blade and the brothers do the same.

Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!

"Hold Templars! You are not the only one with business here," says Altaïr.

The brothers and I joined Altaïr the Idiot.

"Assassins. Well, this explains my missing men. What do you want?"

"Blood."

"No, stop!" I warn Altaïr, but Robert headbutts him and has his arms in a tight grip.

"You know not in which the affairs you meddle, Assassin. I spare you only that you may return to your master and deliver and message: The Holy Land is lost to him and his. He should flee while he has the chance. Stay and all of you will die."

"Like hell," I growl.

Robert turns to me and smirks. "Ah, Tziporah. Pleasure to see you again." Altaïr tries to stab him with his hidden blade, but Robert's grip is too strong. "Even with your skills, girl, you are still very...mignon."

"Shut up!" I use one of my throwing knives. It drives into his arm. He yells and lets Altaïr go. But he pushes him through some rotting wood holdings, and they collapse, trapping Altaïr on the other side of a pile of fallen columns.

"Men! To arms! Kill the Assassins!" Robert commands. Battle cries are exchanged from both sides and the fighting begins. I easily take down three when I hear Kadar scream in pain. I turn to him.

"Kadar!' I yell. He falls to the ground. I kill his opponent, put back my blade and hold his head in my left hand and touch his cheek with the other. His eyes...oh God, he's going. Fast. "Kadar! Kadar listen to me!" His eyes meet my now teary ones. "You'll be alright I promise! Malik loves you, I love you too..._brother_." I'm half happy I can't see his face through my tears when I feel the life leave his body. I let out a sob or two when I hear silence and footsteps. I think it is Malik, but I know he couldn't take out Robert de Sable. I'm too weak with grief over a friend and comrade to fight Robert right now.

"Take me with you," I say. He jerks me up by the arm and drags me through the exit.

**Malik**

I felt terrible for leaving the battle. I should have stayed with my brother like Tziporah. His brother should have held him in his final moments. I see Robert de Sable walk toward Tziporah. I try to move but I stand so quickly, with my bleeding arm I know I can't make a fight. Let alone against Robert de Sable. Instead I pray and hope for the best turning towards Masyaf when something freezes my body.

"Take me with you."

**I hope you all liked chapter 1~! I am doing point of views obviously in this story. So what do you think should happen between Robert and Tziporah? How should Altaïr feel. Suggestions are very welcome and I will give credit to the author who comes up with the idea in this area. Hope to hear from you soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Altaïr**

****"Men! To arms!" I hear battle cries and blades clashing against each other. I hope they are all alright as I make my way out of this underground place. I make it back to Masyaf and run into Rauf.

"It is good to see you unharmed," he said. "I trust your mission was a success?"

I couldn't answer that.

"Is the master in his tower?" I change the subject.

"Yes, yes. Buried in his books as always. No doubt he expects you. _And _Tziporah."

"Thank you, brother."

"Safety and peace Altaïr."

"On you as well."

Walking to the entrance of the home of the Assassins I worried. I know Tziporah could make it out, but she would make sure Malik and Kadar were alright. None of them could take Robert de Sable, though. Not even me. Yet. What happened? What would I tell the master? Damn it all. I am stopped by another Assassin at the gate.

"Where are the others? I suppose you rode ahead to be the first one back? I know you hate to share the glory."

"Have you nothing better to do?" I snap, hoping he will leave me be.

"I bring a message from the master. He waits for you in the library. You'd best hurry. No doubt you are eager to put your tongue to his boot."

I catch myself waiting for Tziporah to make a similar comment to him like she always would like, "And you eager to put your lips to his ass." I had to restrain myself from chuckling and turned stoic.

"One more word and I'll put my blade to your throat."

I run to the top of headquarters and stop at the master's desk. He notices me and turns to face me.

"Altaïr."

I bow, one arm across my chest. "Master."

"Come forward. Tell me of your mission."

I do not come forward.

"I trust you found the Templar's treasure?"

I'm scared of what he'll do when he finds out I left them there.

"Robert de Sable was not alone."

"Does our work ever go as expected? It is our ability to adapt that makes us who we are."

"This time it was not enough?"

"I can see that. Surely Tziporah would have made it back with you. So the treasure?"

"Lost to us."

"And Robert?"

"Escaped."

The hair on my body stands on end in the Master's energy.

"I send you and Tziporah- my best-to retrieve a treasure more important than any that have come before, and you return to me with nothing but apologies and excuses!"

"I did-"

"Do not speak to me! Not another word!" The Master begins pacing. "This is not what I expected. We need to mount another force."

I stand straight and say,"I swear to you I'll find him. I'll go and-"

"No! You do nothing. You've done enough. Where are Malik and Kadar? And Tziporah?"

"Dead."

"No!" I turn to see Malik. I feel relief. Then worry. Where is Tziporah and Kadar?

Malik continues. "Not dead."

"Malik.."

"I still live at least! I am still safe as far as I know!"

"What do you mean? Speak sense, Malik."

"He is gone. My brother. Dead! BECAUSE OF YOU! And Tziporah...Tziporah...she held him in his last moments."

"Where is she?" The Master inquires.

"With Robert de Sable," Malik answers.

"What?!"

"After staying with Kadar, Robert came behind her." Malik paused and I actually saw tears forming in his eyes. What did Robert do? "Tziporah just stayed over my brother's body and said, 'Take me with you.' She sounded so broken. If you had not rushed in they would both still be here!"

I have to look away. I can do nothing. I am frozen. And scared. Scared for Tziporah. I hear nothing of the words spoken between the Master and Malik, I only see the treasure I failed to retrieve.

"Master! Robert de Sable has broken through the gates of Masyaf! They have a hostage!"

Tziporah!

**Tziporah**

"Return what you have stolen from me and I will return what I have stolen from you!" Robert shouts to the Master in pure hate and rage.

"I came with you, fool," I nearly spit at him from the front of the horse.

He leans to my ear and whispers,"Would you like to go back to the Assassins with your neck in the shape it is? It still needs to heal."

I shiver and touch my bandages around my neck. The damn scars Robert left in a matter of hours. I hold back vomiting and sit up straighter.

The next thing I know giant pieces of wood are crushing most of the Templars. Robert's horse falls and when I hit the ground I quickly stand and run to my home. To the Assassins. The moment I get inside the doors I collapse to all fours, panting. I feel something wet on my neck. I hear voices...

I see black.

**I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 2~! How do you think Tziporah got the scars on her neck from Robert de Sable? Find out in Chapter 3! Review please! I love to hear your opinions!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Tziporah**

****I knew it was only minutes but the time spend with Robert at this stop to Masyaf was maddening. It works my nerves that he didn't bound me. I wonder what he will do. He has spent these minutes just staring. I almost jump when he walks to me and kneels beside me.

"Why did you stay?" he asks.

Stay? What does he-Kadar...

"Kadar was one of my dearest friends. He was like my own little brother so I had to stay," I answer.

"Well at least you are loyal I'll give you that. Why have you not tried to run away?"

"Though I hate to admit it, you're stronger than me. You'd have me in an instant."

He smirks. "And smart too!" Robert began laughing. It practically made my ears bleed. I looked away but he grabbed my chin, forcing me to face him. Then he pulled down my hood. I tense up so much my body ached like hell. He pulls out one of my throwing knives and whispers in my ear,"It is only fitting I give you a scar like you caused me." I glance to his arm, all bandaged up.

"Allez-vous faire foutre foutu cochon!(Go fuck yourself you goddamn pig!)" I spit in his eye.

I feel a sharp long pain under my right ear and slowly going down to the end of my neck. I gasp in pain renewed when he makes a Templar symbol in the center of my neck. I grit my teeth the best I can and try not to let as many moans of pain escape my mouth as I can.

An hour later he comes back to trace the scars he made, making them deeper, more permanent. Half and hour later he does it again. Fifteen minutes, then seven minutes, three, and then one. On the last one he kisses each scar. Robert wraps the bandages so tight around my neck I can't bear to move it.

"Besides," he said. "If you move your neck at all it will open those pretty scars."

He left.

I lifted my hood over my face.

I cried silent tears.

**...**

****"Tziporah?"

Voices.

A tap on my shoulder.

I'm scared. I'm scared I'm scared I'm scared.

Please not Robert! No no no no no no...I feel a hand on mine.

I open my eyes to find I'm home. In Masyaf. With the Assassins.

Assassins good. Templars bad. Assassins means home. Templars mean controlling others.

I'm home. I'm home? I'm home.

"Master?" I barely say above a whisper. I feel the hand has scars and callouses. And is missing a finger.

"No," a deep voice says. Familiar. So familiar.

"With this voice I associate stubborn, arrogant, and hasty," I say. "I also associate loyal (mostly), gifted, and strong."

"Not handsome at all?" Altaïr says with a chuckle.

"Pfft. Hell no," I said. We both laugh. My neck hurts and I feel it getting wet again. "Oh. Right. Forgot about those scars. Thanks Altaïr."

"You are welcome, my friend." I have Altaïr's help sitting up and he changes my bandages.

I grab my friend's hand.

"Tziporah?"

"Are they permanent?" I ask.

He doesn't answer.

"Are. They. Permanent?" I repeat.

"Likely."

**I hope you enjoyed Chapter 3~! Review please! Criticism helps me update to the wonderful . What do you think of what Robert did to cause those scars on Tziporah? What will happen next? Stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Tziporah**

****It has been two weeks since that day with de Sable. I learned that Malik had to have his arm amputated, Altaïr was brought down to Novie (Sweet justice!), and that my scars are permanent. Light, but noticeable and permanent. Every morning I run my fingers over the scars. I want them to go away. I want to go back and change all this but I can't! I stand up from the stone bench and wipe my eyes underneath my hood. It's not too bad. I just don't think about them or look at them too often. That simple...

"I should go see Malik," I say to myself. Ever since he had his arm amputated I have helped him get accustomed to it and helped him store documents, organize maps, and write reports. "It goes much faster with two," I would say. "Besides that...we both need each other right now." Kadar's death hit us both hard and brutally. I loved Kadar, but not in the way people might think. I loved him as my own brother,yes, and as a fellow Assassin but it was more than that-as with Malik and Altaïr-I'm not in love with them I just...love them. It's something words can't exactly express.

"I see the happy couple needs privacy," Altaïr said.

I turned to glare at him. "Oh shut up, Novice." I pick up a scroll. "I'm going to put this in the back room Malik."

Once I step into the back room I hear the boys speaking quietly. I lean against the wall and bend so I can hear them.

"Then tell her that, Altaïr," Malik said.

"I would if I didn't think she would reject me," Altaïr hissed.

"The three of us have known each other for five years, Altaïr. You can talk to Tziporah about this. I see the way she looks at you, and vice versa."

"I...I suppose, then."

There is a silence hanging so I wait a few seconds before parting the cover and stepping back into the room. Altaïr immediately took my hand and led me to the next room where we normally enter the bureau.

"Yes, Altaïr?" I said, leaning back to the wall.

"I...I...I need advice," he said.

"The great Altaïr need help from me? I am shocked."

"Smart ass. Now I help on this: how can you tell when you're in love with someone?"

"Um...well...I suppose it would be when you love that person more than anything or anyone. You don't know why, but everything about them makes you smile; you know you want to be with them forever."

"I see. Alright then. Thank you."

I was going mad. Altaïr actually thanked me. I inhaled some strange incense and it's messing with my mind.

**...**

****The next day Al Mualim gave me a mission. I completed it quickly and came back for him to dismiss me. For some reason the new recruits were shaking and visibly nervous.

"Alright what is going on?" I ask them.

"They were here when we got here, we swear!" One of them said. The others agreed with him.

I turn around to find a bundle of flowers on top of the desk. I almost direct a glare at them before stopping myself. I'll only make the poor boys worse.

"Did you get the items for Mualim?" I ask.

One of them hands the leather package to me.

"Thank you. You may go."

They ran out of that room like bats out of hell. I set the package down and set my gaze on the desk. There was a bundle of the most beautiful, pur white roses I had seen in years. If no one noticed someone coming into Acre and leaving this...who was it?I pick up the roses and smell them, almost intoxicated with their sweet scent. I set them back on the desk and comb through Mualim's books until I see one I like and then start to take it from the shelf when I almost jump two feet in the air when I feel arms tighten around my waist. I take out my blade in warning.

"Safety and peace Tziporah," Altaïr said.

"For Allah's sake Altaïr you nearly made me have a heart attack!"

"Then you should really be more observant of your surroundings."

"Ugh. You asshole-wait what the hell?" I sniffed again. "Have you been drinking alcohol?"

"I needed extra help." Altaïr then turned me around and closed the distance between us with a kiss that threw my mind into a mess. It felt good. It felt wonderful and after another more intense kiss I was holding onto Altaïr's shoulders because suddenly I felt like I had no strength to hold myself up.

"I'm in love with you," Altaïr said pressing his forehead against mine.

I froze. I don't know what to do. No man has ever said that to me before. How do I feel? His kiss makes me weak, my heart beats fast when I think about him...

"I love you too."

**I hope you enjoyed Chapter 4~! Review please! I love getting reviews! They get me through the boring days.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Tziporah**

The next day I was told by Rauf that Altaïr left for Jerusalem so I was lonely for the day. Well maybe not completely. I visited Kadar's grave while I was outside. I sent him a mental message that his brother was alright and Altaïr was going up from the rank of Novice to a Master Assassin pretty soon.

_I miss you little brother, _I send out to him.

**...**

Four days passed and now was a day I had a bad feeling something negative would happen.

In the middle of the day other Assassins were attacking each other. I joined in the fight trying my best to only knock them out. I came to a part of Acre where there were still "conscious" (as I would say) Assassins that were still loyal to Altaïr.

"Malik! Are you alright?" I said hugging my friend.

"Yes I am fine," he said.

I nearly stabbed the man who wrapped his arms around me.

"Damn you Altaïr!" I exclaim, placing my hand over my heart.

He kissed my forehead and said,"Nice to see you as well. I am extremely happy to tell you I was able to kill Robert de Sable in Arsuf." He then kisses the light Templar scar on my neck, making my face go as red as the rim of my robes.

"Dammit Altaïr!" I punch him on the chest.

Malik and the others stayed behind at the gate and I stopped at the castle to prevent any from entering as Altaïr battle Al Mualim. I mainly just knocked every visitor out and injure one of them. Malik came after I finished them and we ran out to the gardens seeing a golden light. A map of the earth was bursting forth from the orb with bright dots lighting up the place in certain areas I did not know. Once the map went away and the orb went dark we all stood in silence.

"Get a funeral pyre ready for Al Mualim," I told Malik. "Even if he was traitorous in the end...he was still out Grand Master."

Malik nodded and he with other Assassins went off for wood or to take care for the injured.

**I hope you enjoyed Chapter 5~! Next chapter will be the ending. Apologies for that but I would like to go to AC 2/Brotherhood and AC 3. Review please! I love reviews they are all wonderful in my eyes.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Epilogue**

**Tziporah**

It has been many years since that day. It is 1257 and I just came from visiting Malik's grave from his death one year ago today. Altaïr and I were the only ones to hear out dear friend's last words of how wonderful his life was. Even without one arm. After the funeral for Malik Altaïr went to his work while I just stayed in our room crying for a few days.

Straying from saddening subjects, Altaïr and I got married a year after the event with Al Mualim. We had two sons: Darim and Sef Ibn-La'Ahad. Altaïr and I both insisted on being their trainers until they became Assassins. They were very quick learners and at times arrogant. They are both so much like their father at times and at others so much like me.

I met the Polo brothers who Altaïr had trusted a special Assassin piece to.

Altaïr and I have prepared the vault. After a tear-filled goodbye to our sons we closed the door and sat in the room together. We held hands, reminisced about the old days when we met up til now. We talked until we both became tired. So we closed our eyes and proceeded to sleep.

**...**

"Hello, Tziporah," I hear a voice say. It was an extremely beautiful woman.

"Are you a god?" I ask her.

"You may think of me as such," she answered.

I look around. I wonder where Altaïr is.

"He is dead. And so are you."

"What? For how long?"

"You have been deceased for two hundred and two years. I wanted to awake you to inform you of your rebirth."

"I am to be reincarnated?"

The woman walked to a place and opened a portal for me to see. A beautiful, large city. Full of people speaking a foreign language.

"This is Italy. Your next life will be here." She kept the portal open, it closing in on specific parts of the city until it landed on a home.

"How do you choose who goes where?" I ask her.

"This family is in the Assassin order, like your past life's was. And this is a happily married couple. Meaning you will have a father's love in this life. As you did not in your previous one." The portal closed in more on the home. Now to a room where a woman just screamed. I know that scream of pain. I made in twice in my lifetime. A baby was coming. Would it be the future me?

"Will I remember anything? Anyone?" I ask. Feeling myself slipping away from the void I was in.

"You will have déjá vu on certain things. Certain situations or names. Goodbye, Tziporah. Say hello to your new life."

**I hope you enjoyed Chapter 6~! Reviews are welcome and loved and appreciated! Give tips for the heroine of AC 2/Brotherhood, Lucia Agosti. **


End file.
